MAGI el sendero del rukh (SECUELA DE MAGI EL DESIGNIO DEL RUKH)
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Tres pequeños niños, que escuchaban las aventuras que sus padres tuvieron en su juventud. Ellos que solo conocían su reino y nada más allá de él. Tenían un sueño, viajar, como sus progenitores lo hicieron. Ver que tan brillante mundo que les contaron. Dos príncipes y una magi, que se hicieron amigos por motivos del destino.Juntos emprender el esperado viaje, donde aprenderán mucho.
1. Prólogo

_**Este fanfic contiene spoiler del manga de MAGI, tampoco soy dueña de los personajes de esta historia, estos pertenecen a Sinobu Ohtaka, mangakana y creadora de la seria. Solo hay excepciones de personajes los cuales salen de mi mente.**_

 _ **Les traigo la secuela de MAGI el designio del rukh. Bueno, para quienes entraron por mera curiosidad y ni saben el título que acabo de mencionar... Okey, les recomiendo que lean la precuela para poder entender lo que pasa. Mi fic esta plagado de OCs por lo que es recomendable que lo hagan. Así no andan por ahí confundidos pensando:**_

 _ **"¿Quién melda es esta persona? :'v "**_

 _ **Bueno, eso es todoooo.**_

 _ **(*u*)7 ¡Cambio y fuera!**_

 _ **PD: espero que disfruten de esta continuación *3***_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Después del incidente de Jahat, al poco tiempo Morgiana y Alibaba se convirtieron en padres. Fueron bendecidos con dos niños, Nathan y Nassim, dos gemelos inquietos increíblemente activos. Ellos llenaron de vida el palacio con sus risas y juegos. A los dos meses del nacimiento de los dos niños Aladdín le propuso matrimonio a Tsuna, y poco tiempo después ella quedó embarazada de una pequeña magi muy especial…

El orden se reestableció en Balbadd, todo estaba en paz nuevamente. Sphintus y Karissa decidieron casarse tiempo después que sus amigos. E incluso también tuvieron una hija. Estos volvieron al Imperio Reim, y Karissa fue nombrada como representante de Balbadd. Jahat quedó como una provincia afiliada de Magnostadt, en la que se fundó otra escuela de magia.

Ren Kougyoku abandonó su lugar como gobernante junto a su hermano Ren Hakuryuu para poder permanecer al lado de Sinbad, ambos avanzaron en su relación, ambos sentían amor mutuo uno por el otro, todo gracias al tiempo que pasaron juntos. Lamentablemente Sinbad no pudo volver a su puesto en la Alianza internacional debido a que cayó gravemente enfermo semanas después de que la batalla había cesado. Esto se debía al desbalance en se rukh cuando David desapareció de él. Para su recuperación, Sinbad fue junto a su prometida Kougyoku a Sindria para ver si eso podía ayudarlo a recuperarse. Lamentablemente justo después de la boda de Aladdín y Tsuna, Sinbad sufre una recaída que lo lleva directamente a la muerte. Fue entonces cuando todos se enteraron que ellos también tendrían un hijo…

La nueva generación de magos y conquistadores de calabozos, que luchan por sus ideales… Han llegado a este mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Los tres_

― ¡Pero papá! ¡Queremos salir a jugar! ―se quejó Nassim.

Miraba desconforme a su padre con sus ojos color ámbar, su padre sonrió y le revolvió su pelo rubio levemente anaranjado. Infló una de sus mejillas por aquel gesto.

―Nassim, deben cuidar a Aisha, solo por un rato ―les dijo él retirando su mano.

―No somos niñeros, para eso hay sirvientes ―replicó su hermano cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo sabemos, pero ella les tiene cariño y lo sabes Nathan

El pequeño de ojos rosas y pelo rubio como el de su padre mostró una actitud de desconformidad.

―Vamos, vamos ―dijo su madre― Aisha es una buena niña.

―Pero por ella no vamos a poder salir a jugar ―contradijo Nassim.

Ambos suspiraron.

― ¡Morgiana! ¡Alibaba! ¿Dónde están? ―exclamó una voz femenina.

Los dos padres se dieron vuelta al oír sus nombres.

― ¡Por aquí Tsuna! ―alzó la voz Mor.

De la puerta entró ella, con un vestido color crema, verde agua y celeste. Con un cinturón de soga marrón a la cintura con dos plumas blancas colgando. Tenía el pelo semi atado en una media cola. Y este le llegaba casi a por donde estaba el cinto. A su lado apareció su esposo, estaba vestido como siempre. Unas babuchas color crema, una camisa blanca y un chal tejido hecho por ella de color beige con flecos rojos. En su espalda colgaba su báculo de oro, con un ave en la punta. En sus brazos llevaba una niña de tres años ―un año menor que ellos―. Estaba abrazada a él y, en silencio, miraba con sus grandes ojos azul intenso a quienes tenía en frente. Tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos y un chaleco rojo. Su pelo azul claro estaba atado en dos trenzas que le llegaban a las muñecas.

―Aladdín, Tsuna… Vamos para la junta ―dijo Alibaba sonriéndoles ―los veremos en un rato.

El magi bajó a su hija, le besó la frente y junto a su esposa se despidieron delos niños hasta un rato. La pequeña los vio salir mientras los despedía sacudiendo su mano.

― ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ―preguntó Nathan ― no podemos ir al pueblo.

―No lo sé ―contestó su hermano.

Ella se les acercó.

―Podemos leer algo ―dijo tendiéndoles un libro― papá y yo la pasamos bien con esto ―dijo alzando la mirada.

Los dos miraron la tapa del libro y lo hojearon.

―No parece ser interesante. Es mejor leer las aventuras de Sinbad el marino ―confesó Nassim.

― ¡Pero es interesante! ¡Habla de Alma Toran! ¡La legendaria tierra de la que papá siempre me habla!

―Pero no es algo que nos interese ―suspiró Nathan

Los miró con enfado.

―Busquemos algo mejor que hacer en este palacio mientras papá y los demás vuelven.

Vio como los dos gemelos se alejaban de ella. Miró el libro con tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a escapárseles de los ojos. Los dos niños se dieron cuenta y se voltearon a ver qué pasaba.

― ¡O-oye! ―gritó el de ojos rosas― ¡¿P-por q-qué lloras?!

Los dos se acercaron rápidamente a la pequeña.

― ¡¿Qué pasa?! ―dijo el de ojos ámbar dándole palmadas en la espalda.

―Es… es que… ―se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos―. Ustedes nunca disfrutan estar conmigo y… y… creen que soy una molestia ―decía con la voz quebrada.

Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. De repente pensaron que pasaría si los padres de Aisha llegan y la ven así ¿Qué pensarían Aladdín y Tsuna de ellos? Además del sermón que les caería por haber herido los sentimientos de la niña.

Lo que significaba cuatro palabras:

No salir al pueblo.

― ¡Oye vamos! ¡Anímate! ―dijo a carcajadas Nassim.

― ¡Sí, sí! ―corroboró su hermano― ¡Vamos a leer ese libro tan fabuloso del que hablas!

Ambos se sentaron en el piso y la obligaron a ella a hacerlo. Nathan puso a la niña en sus piernas para que pudiera leer junto a ellos dos.

― ¿¡Hablan en serio!? ―exclamó con ilusión en los ojos― ¡Vamos, vamos a leer! ―agregó emocionada.

Abrió el libro y tosió un poco antes de empezar la lectura.

―Nassim ―murmuró el niño― ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?

―No lo sé, solo tengo en mente que si nos castigan por hacerla llorar estaremos un tiempo sin salir al pueblo ―le respondió― hagamos lo que quiera, solo por hoy.

A Aisha le pareció oír algo.

― ¿Dijeron algo?

―N-nada ―dijeron al unísono.

―Por poco ―pensó el de pelo rubio.

―Bueno, hace muchos, muchos años… Había una tierra que tenía millones de especies de habitantes diferentes unas de otras. Hubo un tiempo en la que todas ellas vivían en guerra… ―su voz cada vez era más clara y llena de entusiasmo―. Los más débiles eran los humanos, quienes gracias a alguien muy poderoso se convirtieron en grandes magos. Con su voluntad y deseo de un mundo mejor, se ofrecieron a guiarlos y…

Ella continuó relatando lo que se hallaba escrito en esas páginas. Pasó el rato y los padres de ellos llegaron a ver cómo estaban.

―Cariño, Alibaba, Morgiana… Miren ―dijo Tsuna embozando una sonrisa.

Los tres se asomaron desde el marco de la puerta. Los pequeños estaban dormidos, la hija del mago de la creación, sostenía en sus manos el libro de tapas marrones abierto por la mitad.

―Mira, están leyendo el libro que le regalaste a Aisha ―dijo ella señalando el objeto.

― ¿Lo habías hecho tú mismo? ―preguntó la fanalis.

El magi asintió.

―En él le digo en forma de un cuento lo que ocurrió en Alma Toran… ―dijo sonriendo.

―Pero de una forma alegre ¿No? ―preguntó el rey.

―Claro, cuento los sucesos alegres que pasaron allí, a Aisha siempre le sube el ánimo leerlo. Aunque todavía no lo termina.

―Que inteligente es ella ―dijo el de Balbadd― yo todavía no puedo hacer que mis hijos pongan sus ojos sobre un libro ―se quejó revoleando la mirada.

Todos rieron ligeramente.

―Ya verás que con ese libro se interesarán en la lectura ―dijo la de Kouga consolándolo.

―Que dios te escuche ―suspiró.

― ¿Los despertamos? ―preguntó Morgiana viéndolos.

Negaron con la cabeza.

―Dejémoslos así, creo que la están pasando bien ―respondió Aladdín viendo sonriente a su querida hija.

El rukh blanco los rodeaba con alegría, danzaban alrededor de ellos como si no hubiera mañana. La niña balaceó su cabeza como si estuviera soñando algo feliz, ellos la contemplaban con una sonrisa.

―Vamos a los jardines, dejémosles dormir ―dijo Morgiana.

―Buena idea Morgiana-san ―dijo Tsuna.

―Vamos ―Alibaba caminó a la puerta con las demás mujeres saliendo del lugar.

― ¿Vienes Aladdín? ―preguntó el rey.

―Iré enseguida ―respondió sonriendo.

El magi se quedó viendo a su hija, notó algo raro por lo que se acercó levemente debido a como el rukh se movía alrededor de ella notando algo inusual. Como el día que nació.

― **R** **ukh** **avis** **purgatio** ―murmuró la niña mientras dormía.

― ¿Qué? Ella nunca me escuchó decir eso, no he usado ese conjuro delante de ella ―pensó sorprendido― ¿Qué estará pasando? ―se dijo algo confundido.

―Aladdín.

Él se dio vuelta, su esposa estaba asomada al marco de la puerta.

―Te estás demorando ¿Pasa algo con los niños?

―E-eh no ―negó con la cabeza― solo estaba pensativo ―se acercó a ella.

― ¿Preocupado por algo? ¿Por nuestra hija?

Él asintió.

―Siento que… No es como los demás magis ―dijo en seco, bajando la mirada.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó extrañada.

―Desde que nació siento algo raro a su alrededor, no sé ―puso su mano sobre su frente― estoy más que confundido.

Ella le tomó la mano y la apretó ligeramente.

―Cuando estés así, puedes hablar conmigo… No te guardes todo dentro de ti mismo ―frunció el ceño―. Es la primera vez que me dices esto… No quiero que la pases mal por guardarte todo, ¡es mejor preocuparnos juntos!

Él se sorprendió un poco de lo que dijo, miró a Aisha de reojo y luego a Tsuna.

―Es cierto ―sonrió― sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea ―jaló de su mano para abrazarla, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

―Ahora vamos, que seguro despertaremos a los niños si seguimos hablando en este lugar ―dijo la mujer sonriendo.

Los dos dejaron la habitación en ese momento. Unos momentos después Aisha abrió un poco los ojos, el rukh se amontonó a su alrededor y un ave blanca se posó en su hombro.

―Hola pequeña ―dijo entre sueños― ¿Qué te trae en este lugar? ―ella pensaba que aún estaba soñando, no estaba completamente despierta― debería llamarte de alguna forma ¿No? ¿Qué tal…? ¿Hikari?

El ave aleteó varias veces y ella sonrió levemente.

―Bien, serás Hikari ―cerró sus ojos y continuó durmiendo, el ave se desvaneció.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Inicio_

 _Tres años después..._

― ¿Dónde estarán? ―se preguntó Aisha subiendo la mirada― ¡Chicos! ¿Dónde están? ―alzaba la voz mientras iba por los pasillos del palacio―. Nunca están a esta hora ―bufó algo decepcionada― justo cuando papá se va de viaje y no tengo clases de magia, ellos desaparecen ―pensó decepcionada―. Siempre se esfuman a esta hora y vuelven para el almuerzo, siempre hechos un desastre.

En eso pasaba Alibaba que vio a la niña que estaba algo triste.

―Oh, Aisha ¿Pasa algo? Qué raro que estés sola ¿Acaso Extrañas a tu padre?

Ella asintió.

―Pero ese no es el gran problema tío Alibaba ¿Sabe dónde están Nath-chan y Na-chan?

― ¿No los encuentras?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces.

―Qué raro, les dije que te llevaran al pueblo.

― ¿Al pueblo?

―Sí, mientras estás en clases de magia ellos van con los guardias a recorrer el pueblo ―le explicó― ya tienes la edad suficiente para ir con ellos pero al parecer lo que les digo les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro ―dijo irritadamente.

―Y-ya veo ―dijo apenada― ¿Pensarán que soy una molestia?

―No lo creo, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar eso? ―le preguntó.

―Porque siempre me hacen a un lado, nunca quieren jugar conmigo o llevarme a los lugares a donde van ―bajó la mirada.

―No te preocupes, ellos no piensan así, solo son algo cerrados… No son de abrirse a las demás personas fácilmente. Debes llegar a ellos de algún modo ―le sonrió― iré a hablar con esos engendros de hijos que tengo ―se alejó un poco― tu madre está con papeleo pendiente, pero Morgiana está libre entrenando. Tal vez puedas practicar tu magia con ella.

― ¡Gracias tío Alibaba! ―exclamó ella saludándolo a la distancia.

Dos horas después…

― ¡Ah eso fue genial! ¡Cómo se la complicamos a los guardias! ―exclamó Nassim estirándose.

― ¡Es cierto hermano! ―rio con una gran sonrisa― ¡Somos muy rápidos para ellos!

―Un día se arrepentirán de escaparse de ese modo ―dijo el jefe de los guardias, Barkak.

Los dos rieron a carcajadas, su padre entró a la habitación.

―Gracias por todo Barkak, es todo por hoy ―le dijo al guardia.

Este hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

―Niños ¿Se divirtieron? ―les preguntó.

Ambos asintieron.

―Hoy fue genial, corrimos por todo el lugar ―dijo uno.

―Y nadie podía alcanzarnos ¡Fue asombroso! ―agregó el otro.

El rey revolvió el pelo de sus hijos y luego dijo:

― ¿No se olvidaron a alguien hoy?

Los dos se quedaron paralizados.

―Oh no ―pensó Nathan.

―Aisha ―se dijo el otro en voz baja.

―Estaba muy triste por lo que hicieron, vamos, ustedes tres se llevan muy bien ―dijo preocupado― ¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes no son así…

―Es que bueno, Aisha-san es menor que nosotros y…

―Sentimos que tal vez no encaja con nuestro estilo, lo que solemos hacer.

―Esperen ¿Todo esto es porque es menor que ustedes?

Los dos asintieron.

―La sentimos muy lejana, distante ―aclaró Nathan.

―Nathan, Nassim…

― ¿Sí? ―los dos arquearon una ceja.

―Aisha tiene un año menos que ustedes ―dijo resignado.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―los dos se sobresaltaron.

―Es un año menor ―repitió― ¿Cuántos pensaban que tiene?

―Como ―los dos quedaron pensativos― unos cuatro años.

― ¡¿CUATRO AÑOS?! ―Exclamó su padre― maldición, niños, se fijan demasiado en las apariencias ―suspiró.

―Lo sentimos ―dijeron apenados.

―Mañana llevarán a Aisha con ustedes ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Está bien, papá.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Aisha estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de magia que su padre le encomendó. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, concentrada en su lectura. Era casi la hora del mediodía, entonces ella escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta. Saltó de la cama y antes de abrir preguntó:

― ¿Quién es?

―Somos nosotros ―dijo Nathan.

Ella abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Hola! ―exclamó saludando con la mano.

― ¿Vienes al pueblo con nosotros? ―consultó Nassim.

―Lamentamos lo de ayer, nos olvidamos de ti ―agregó su hermano sonriéndole.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Esperen que busque algo antes de ir!

Ella se dio vuelta y revolvió en uno de los cajones de un mueble frente a su cama, de ese lugar sacó una tela blanca que colocó en su cabeza como un turbante, dejando que parte de la tela caiga hasta sus caderas. Lo acomodó y se miró al espejo sonriendo, luego miró a los dos chicos.

― ¡Listo! Estoy lista ―dijo con entusiasmo.

― ¿Qué es eso Aisha?

Soltó una risa y juntó sus manos tras su espalda.

―Es algo que papá me dio, espero que podamos usarlo esta vez, hasta entonces esperen a descubrir qué es ―explicó avanzando por los pasillos.

―Bien ―dijo curiosamente el de ojos rosas― tengo un buen presentimiento de esto ―le dijo a su hermano.

Los dos se adelantaron a donde estaba la chica.

― ¡Esto será muy divertido! ―exclamaron los tres juntos.

…

Estaban caminando por el pueblo, escoltados por dos guardias, Aisha, Nathan y Nassim y cada tanto compraba algo de algún negocio que les llamase la atención.

―Oigan ¿Qué suelen hacer en este lugar? ―les preguntó la niña.

―Ayudar ―respondieron al instante.

― ¿Ayudar? ¿A quiénes?

―A la gente pobre ―contestó Nassim― en este país es raro ver gente pobre porque está muy bien de dinero, pero hay gente que está en las calles…

―No son muchas ―agregó el otro chico― papá está muy ocupado para ayudar a cada una de las pocas personas que viven en la calle por eso ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos!

Ella estaba asombrada con lo que le dijeron.

― ¡Eso es genial!

― ¡Sí, sí! Nosotros les damos comida e incluso les ayudamos a encontrar empleos o lugares donde vivir ―dijo emocionadamente Nathan.

―Pero para eso nos tenemos que escapar de los guardias, ellos dicen que esos asuntos no nos incumben ―suspiró el hermano de Nathan― por eso siempre corremos lejos de ellos.

―Con razón ellos siempre llegan con la ropa sucia y los guardias llegan agotados ―pensó Aisha riendo.

― ¡Bueno! ―aplaudió Nassim― ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos al edificio al lado del mercado de frutas, ayer vi merodeando a una niña pobre! ¡Debe estar muerta de hambre!

Los tres niños que caminaban delante de los guardias salieron corriendo, ellos los llamaron pero hicieron caso omiso. Estos los siguieron a toda velocidad por las calles de Balbadd, ellos no podían escaparse de sus custodias.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Hoy están extrañamente rápidos! ―exclamó Nathan.

― ¡Está vez no escaparan! ―gritó uno de sus perseguidores.

Aisha pensó por unos momentos, se dio vuelta y siguió corriendo de espaldas.

― ¿¡Qué haces Aisha!? ―le preguntó el de ojos ámbar.

―Deja de correr así, te chocarás con algo ―dijo el otro.

― ¡No! ¡Tengo una manera de evadirlos! ―replicó ella poniendo su mano sobre su turbante.

Ella jaló de la tela desplegándola, de un saltó se subió.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―los gemelos gritaron asombrados deteniéndose, los guardias también lo hicieron.

Todos los del alrededor la miraban con asombro, a pesar de que las alfombras mágicas eran un objeto común de uso comerciante.

― ¿qué hacen mirando chicos? ―la chica los jaló de las manos, subiéndolos a la alfombra―. ¡Esta es la forma más rápida de escaparnos de ellos! ¡Vamos! ―tomó la parte delantera de la alfombra y jaló de ella para alzar vuelo.

― ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo lo obtuviste Aisha? ―preguntó emocionado Nassim.

―Papá me lo dio el otro día ―explicó sonriente― dijo que algún día me sería útil… creo que ¡a esto se refería! ―dijo disfrutando de la brisa que pasaba.

― ¡Eres genial! ―le dijo Nathan.

Ellos comenzaron a deambular por el cielo con la alfombra, riendo y platicando. Es cierto que olvidaron su objetivo inicial, pero estaban pasándola bien.

― ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! ―confesaron los hermanos alzando las manos al aire.

― ¡Sí! ¡Adoro estar con ustedes! ―concordó la niña.

―Al final siempre la pasamos bien juntos ―dijo uno de ellos.

―Juntos todo es posible ―dijo otro.

―No me arrepiento de haberlos conocido ―Aisha cerró sus ojos sonriente.

―Nosotros tampoco nos arrepentimos ―dijeron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Vamos a tener una gran aventura juntos! ―exclamó ella felizmente.

― ¡Sí! ¡Ahora vamos por lo que vinimos! ―acotó Nassim.

―Ayudaremos a quienes lo necesiten no importa qué ―acordó Nathan.

Ese fue el principio de una gran, gran amistad…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Promesa_

 _Tres años después…_

― ¡Hola Nath-chan, Na-chan! ―dijo Aisha saludándolos con la mano.

― ¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento? ―le preguntó Nassim.

― ¡Sí! Hoy aprendí cómo levitar, aunque aún me cuesta ―dijo sentándose en la misma mesa en la que ellos estaban. La biblioteca era un lugar común de reunión de los tres los de nueve años y diez años―. Papá lo hace ver fácil, él va de acá para allá volando ¡Qué genial! ―confesó ella en un suspiro.

―Ya lo lograrás Aisha ―sonrió Nathan.

― ¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó ella.

―Leyendo las aventuras de Sinbad el Marino ―dijeron ambos con emoción.

―Aman esa historia de todo corazón ―rio la niña.

―Como tú la de Alma Toran ―replicó el de ojos ámbar.

―Es cierto ―concordó.

Los dos gemelos siguieron leyendo los pergaminos, su amiga se asomó para leer con ellos. En medio de la lectura el de ojos rosas como su madre exclamó:

― ¡Cuántas aventuras tuvo! ¡Ojalá hubiésemos llegado a conocerlo! ¡Seguro nos habría contado tantas aventuras!

― ¡Sí, sí! ―interrumpió su hermano― ¡Qué yo sepa nuestros padres nunca hicieron tales cosas!

Entonces la pequeña se puso de pie.

―Es mentira, ¡papá me habló de muchas aventuras que tuvo con sus padres! ―replicó exaltada.

― ¡¿En serio?! ―los dos se asombraron.

Ella asintió.

―Miren, se los comprobaré, esperen ―dijo dejando su báculo sobre la mesa, saliendo del lugar.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella llegó con Aladdín, Alibaba y Morgiana, los hizo sentarse frente a ellos en la mesa y dijo:

―Cuéntenles sobre sus aventuras ¡Ellos piensan que nunca tuvieron aventuras recorriendo el mundo!

―Lo que dice Aisha es verdad ―aseguró Mor.

― ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste alguna de ellas papá? ―preguntó Nathan.

―B-bueno, nunca preguntaron ―respondió el rey con nerviosismo.

―Entonces cómo es que Aisha sabe ―se quejó Nassim.

―Yo le conté hace un tiempo cuando me preguntaba sobre cómo conocí a sus padres ―explicó el magi― diría que ella es muy curiosa ―le sonrió a su hija.

― ¿Ven? ―acotó con satisfacción.

― ¡Cuéntenos cómo se conocieron!

― ¡Sí! ¡Cuenten!

Los dos hermanos presentaban una extrema curiosidad en sus ojos, los tres padres se sonrieron y acordaron platicarles la historia de cómo todo comenzó…

― ¡Bueno! En Qishan cuando trabajaba para el Budel cargando frutas a una caravana, la primera persona que conocí fue a Aladdín de una forma bastante inusual ―comenzó Alibaba relatando.

― ¿Inusual? ―se preguntaron los dos.

―Él se estaba comiendo la mercancía ―aclaró enseguida― ¡No puedo creer que fueses tan incoherente para comer frutas que ni eran tuyas!

Los tres niños se echaron a reír al instante.

― ¡T-tío Aladdín, eres el mejor! ―dijo Nathan entre carcajadas.

― ¡Eres genial! ―dijo su hermano riendo de tal manera.

― ¡No fue gracioso! ¡Budel estuvo a poco de matarme! ―exclamó enojado el de Balbadd.

―Relájate Alibaba-kun, eso pasó hace tiempo ―dijo riendo levemente, dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amigo.

―Bien, continuemos ―bufó algo enfadado― en aquel momento tu padre Aisha era un niñato pervertido que me metió en un gran embrollo.

La niña parecía curiosa por el adjetivo que usó en su padre.

― ¿Pervertido? ―preguntó curiosamente.

― ¡E-eh! ¡A-Aisha no le hagas caso a Alibaba-kun! ¡Continuemos!

― ¿Qué significa eso? ―preguntó con toda inocencia.

―Ella no sabe qué es, qué alivio ―suspiró el magi― no es nada hija, ya te lo explicaré en su momento ―respondió sonriendo levemente.

Ella se le quedó mirando curiosamente, los gemelos se acercaron a ella y le explicaron todo al oído. La niña de nueve años puso un gesto de espanto.

― ¡¿ESO SIGNIFICA?!

Los dos asintieron.

―S-siento que no te conozco, papá, no creí que fueras así ―declaró temerosamente― Dime que no es cierto papá… No o eres, ¿verdad? ―estaba algo confundida y alterada.

Los dos niños contenían la risa al ver la escena que se estaba montando en ese momento.

― ¡Sí que lo es! ―afirmó Alibaba.

―Deja las cosas como están Alibaba, ya sabrá en el futuro ―interrumpió Mor.

Entonces Tsuna entró al lugar, saludó a los niños y preguntó que pasaba, entonces su hija le preguntó:

―Mamá, ¿papá es pervertido?

Eso la sorprendió, el magi negaba con la cabeza para que su esposa no hablara.

―E-em, b-bueno… T-tú padre, es algo ―desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada― pervertido, p-pero yo no me di cuenta hasta después de un tiempo de casarnos ―dijo entre risas nerviosas.

La niña se sobresaltó con la respuesta, haciendo que sus padres se aletearan.

―P-pero s-solo un poco, u-un poquito Aisha ―aclaró exaltada― e-eso n-no lo hace mala gente…

―Tsuna, podrías haberlo negado ―pensó Aladdín resignado― a veces eres demasiado sincera ―le dijo a su esposa.

― ¡B-bueno! ¡¿Q-Qué querías que le dijera a nuestra hija?! ―exclamó ella avergonzada.

En ese momento Alibaba y sus hijos comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón, Morgiana sin embargo se contenía las risas. Aisha estaba más que impresionada, pero poco a poco comenzó a contagiarse la risa de los demás.

―Igual Alibaba también es pervertido ―acotó Morgiana recobrando la compostura.

― ¡MORGIANA! ¡No delante de los niños! ¡No les digas eso! ―gritó intentando defenderse.

―Pero eres como Aladdín-san ―replicó la fanalis― niños su padre debe ser tan o más pervertido que Aladdín, por culpa de él el padre de Aisha descubrió ese lugar ―dijo despectivamente.

― ¿Ese lugar? ―preguntaron los dos niños al unísono.

―Es algo que espero de lo que no se enteren, no sean depravados como su padre ¿sí? ―agregó ella abrazando a sus dos hijos.

Luego de calmar a los niños e incluso a los adultos de la conmoción. Continuaron relatando la historia de cómo ellos tres se hicieron tan unidos, los niños imaginaban cómo era todo en la época de sus padres, para ellos era un sueño que incluso ellos deseaban haber vivido.

―Y eso es todo ―dijo el magi sonriente.

― ¡Ah! ¡Más, más! ―exclamó Nathan.

― ¡Vamos papá! ¡Sé que tienen más aventuras! ―acotó Aisha entusiasmada.

―Una historia por vez, reservaremos las demás para otra ocasión ―interrumpió Tsuna.

Los tres niños no parecían conformes, pero sus padres los convencieron de que luego les contarían más de sus hazañas. Un par de minutos después los adultos se fueron a una reunión y los tres niños se quedaron en la biblioteca charlando sobre lo que les habían contado.

― ¡Sería genial si hubiéramos vivido las mismas hazañas que ellos! ―dijo risueña la niña.

Entonces Nassim se levantó de su silla y fue a donde estaba un gran jarrón que le llegaba a los hombros pintado de vivaces colores que resaltaban a la luz del sol. Lo abrió y metió el brazo a dentro revolviendo como si buscara algo. Miró de costado para ver si encontraba lo que necesitaba y cuando lo hizo sacó un pergamino tan largo como él. Lo tomó con sus dos brazos y lo cargó hasta la mesa, apoyándolo. Desató el lazo que lo mantenía enrollado y mientras lo desplegaba sacudía el polvo con sus amigos. Ya cuando estuvo completamente desplegado en la mesa, los tres niños se asomaron a ver.

― ¿Un mapa? ¿Para qué un mapa hermano? ―Peguntó el de ojos rosas.

―Para planear nuestra propia aventura ―explicó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.

― ¡Buena idea!

En los ojos de los jóvenes se reflejaba una ilusión inmensa.

―Tomaré nota de los lugares a los que iremos en nuestro recorrido ―dijo Aisha tomando su cuaderno con la pluma en mano.

―Podemos ir al lugar donde nuestros padres y tú padre se encontraron ―dijo Nathan señalando un lugar del mapa con el dedo― Qishan.

―A la capital de Reim, papá aprendió muchas cosas sobre la espada allí ―ofreció Nassim.

― ¿En algún momento podríamos ir a la Aldea Kouga? ―ofreció ella― ahí fue donde mamá nació, ¡quiero visitar a mi abuela Sarah!

Los dos asintieron mientras ella anotaba en la hoja los nombres de los lugares.

―Aunque también iremos a Sindria ―dijo el de ojos ámbar desplazando su dedo desde el territorio de Kouga a la isla de Sindria.

―También vayamos a Magnostadt ―insinuó la niña.

― ¿Magnostadt? ¿Dónde está Aisha? ―le preguntaron.

Ella miró el mapa para ubicarse y luego apoyó su dedo en el lugar que tenía en mente.

―Magnostadt es una ciudad con una escuela de magos, allá mi papá aprendió magia y también mi mamá, además ―ella sonrió entrecerrando los ojo― es el lugar donde ellos se conocieron.

― ¡Ya veo! ―ambos asintieron― entonces Magnostadt será ―afirmó el de ojos rosas.

―Y el siguiente será… ―comenzó a decir Nassim.

Cartago, la capital del Imperio Kou, la isla de Kina, la Aldea Toran y a la Alianza Internacional. El viaje fue planeado con ilusión por los pequeños aventureros. Ellos pasaron horas imaginando y planeando cada detalle como qué harían, con quiénes hablarían y qué cosas querrían aprender. Fue entonces cuando los padres de los niños llegaron a ver cómo estaban sus hijos, les llamó la atención cuanta charla había en el lugar y el gran mapa.

― ¿Qué están tramando niños? ―preguntó Alibaba sospechando de alguna travesura.

― ¡Nada malo papá, nada malo! ―aclararon los hermanos.

―Solo estamos planeando un viaje para recorrer el mundo ―dijo con entusiasmo Aisha.

―Eso me parece bueno ―afirmó Aladdín sonriendo.

― ¡Mañana comenzaremos el viaje! ―dijeron los tres emocionados.

Sus padres quedaron atónitos.

― ¡¿MAÑANA?!

Ellos asintieron.

― ¡No pueden comenzar un viaje mañana! ¡Tienen nueve años! ¡Son muy jóvenes para eso! ―impuso el rey estrictamente.

―Pero ―replicaron ellos.

Los tres pusieron caritas de tristeza haciendo pucheros para que accedieran.

―Hagamos esto Alibaba-kun ―dijo Aladdín llamando su atención― cuando ellos tengan quince años de seguro estarán listos para viajar… Si lo están podrán realizar esta meta que se han planteado.

―Me parece buena idea ¿No? ―acotó Mor.

―Sí, así los niños podrán prepararse para viajar solos por el mundo ―dijo sonriente Tsuna.

―Bien, pero deberán esforzarse ¿Sí? ―Alibaba se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Sí! ¡Prometemos esforzarnos y un día viajar por el mundo! ―exclamaron los tres juntando sus meñiques.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Ellos_

 _Seis años después..._

― ¡HENGENDROS DEL DEMONIO! ¡VENGAN CON ESO AHORA MISMO! ―gritaba un hombre increíblemente gordo agitando su puño― ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! ―miraba a todas direcciones.

―Maldición ―dijo Nathan viendo que los guardias del palacio se aproximaban―. Apresura el paso hermano ―lo miró sobre su hombro.

Estaba agotado, venía corriendo desde hace rato de sus perseguidores.

―No es justo Nathan ―se quejó Nassim― estás en mejor estado físico, heredaste la fuerza de mamá ―dijo sin aliento.

Se rio.

―Deberás entrenar más Na-chan ―bromeó Aisha que corría apenas cansada.

―Hasta Aisha corre más rápido ―dijo Nathan esquivando unos barriles a paso rápido.

― ¡CALLATE! ¡Que a mí me toca llevar todo esto! ―le mostró todas las frutas.

―Entonces pásame algunas ―resolvió.

Le lanzó algunas de ellas al aire, él las atrapó en seguida.

―Por cierto ―interrumpió ella― ¿Dónde están los niños que vimos hace rato?

El de ojos rosas pensó por unos momentos.

―Por aquí ―dijo doblando en un callejón.

Corrieron hasta notar que había una pared que se interponía en su camino. Se voltearon y vieron cómo los acorralaban.

―Príncipes, Aisha-sama vuelvan al palacio con nosotros ―dijo uno de los guardias.

―Todavía no ―replicó el de ojos ámbar― Aisha ¡Ahora!

La muchacha sonrió con satisfacción, en su cabeza llevaba un turbante blanco que se notaba bastante usado. Lo tomó con una de sus manos y se lo quitó, se desplegó y los tres subieron.

― ¡Lo siento! ―alzó la voz― ¡Pero tenemos algo que hacer antes!

―MALDITOS BAJEN ―gritó el gordo vendedor que recuperaba el aliento.

―Quejumbroso ―pensó la joven desviando la mirada.

―Toma, esto paga las frutas ―Nathan le lanzó una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

El hombre lo atrapó con dificultad, casi se le resbala de las manos. Examinó su contenido y vio puras monedas de oro, las contó con la mirada y festejó.

―Me pagaron de más ―presumió.

Los tres que elevaron vuelo llegaron a oírlo.

―Bueno, volveremos entonces... A llevarnos lo que cubra ese dinero sobrante ―Nassim le sacó la lengua.

― ¡¿Q-qué?! ―se sobresaltó― ¡Me las pagarán niñatos!

La alfombra se alejó, Aisha estaba afrente guiando, mientras los dos gemelos miraban para abajo buscando a los pequeños de los que habían hablado antes.

― ¡AHÍ! ―señaló uno de ellos.

― ¡Bien! ―Exclamó la maga haciendo que descendieran.

Frente a una choza había dos pequeños niños sentados en el suelo, miraban el cielo con ojos cansados. De repente una sobra grande los cubrió. Seguido a ello vieron a los tres jóvenes.

―Hola ―los saludó Aisha― pasó un rato sin verlos...

Los tres saltaron y ella recogió la tela en su cabeza.

―Tomen ―dijo Nassim sonriéndoles.

Los hermanos les tendieron las frutas que traían.

―G-gracias ―dijo con asombro.

― ¿¡Q-quiénes son!? ―Preguntó el otro mirando con asombro.

―Yo soy Aisha ―se acercó a ellos― ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! ―Exclamó tendiéndoles su mano.

Los dos la estrecharon.

―Es un placer ―sonrió― yo soy Alex y ella es mi hermana Elena.

―Chicos preséntense ―dijo la de ojos azules mirando sobre su hombro.

―Yo soy Nassim ―se señaló con el pulgar.

―Y yo soy Nathan.

Los dos pequeños agradecieron la comida, y se fueron a su casa para llevarle a su familia la comida.

―Bueno ―él se ojos rosas se estirándose― ya hicimos la buena acción del día.

Los otros dos asintieron.

―Vayamos a pie ―dijo Nassim avanzando.

― ¡Buena idea! Papá está en un viaje y volverá por la noche, mamá tiene mucho trabajo para hacer... Tengo tiempo para volver.

―Nuestros padres están con el consejo.

―Pero... ―Miró preocupada― ¿Y los guardias? ¿No irán a avisarles? ―Consultó ella.

Los dos rieron al oírla.

―Te preocupas demasiado Aisha ―dijo él despreocupadamente.

―Cierto, cierto ―coincidió Nathan― son tan lentos que ni llegan a avisarles a tiempo.

― Cuando lleguen nosotros estaremos en el palacio haciendo nuestros deberes y pensaran que todo fue una confusión ―. Agregó su hermano.

―Si ustedes lo dicen ―dijo en voz baja― ¡vamos mejor por el atajo!

Apresuró el paso y se adelantó. La perdieron de vista al instante. La siguieron pero no la veían.

― ¡Aisha!

― ¡Aisha! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ―Gritó preocupado Nassim.

No respondía.

―Esto es malo hermano ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―Lo sé ―acotó― si alguien la encuentra, va a saber que es hija del tío Aladdín ¡Son muy parecidos!

―Pueden llevársela... Ella no lleva su báculo consigo ―agregó Nathan.

Continuaron corriendo, incluso preguntaron a las personas de los alrededores si la habían visto. Entonces detuvieron a una mujer que llevaba a su hijo de la mano.

―S-sí, la vi...

― ¡¿DÓNDE?! ―gritaron al unísono.

Ella señaló con la mano un sendero.

―Unos hombres se la llevaban, parecía poner resistencia... Creo que son comerciantes de esclavos... Pero es ilegal que anden en estos lugares, si la esclavitud fe abolida hace tanto tiempo ―dijo con la voz temerosa.

Tragaron saliva de forma brusca, la mujer sin escuchar respuesta de ellos se alejó mirándolos a la distancia. La pequeña que la acompañaba le soltó la mano y se acercó a ellos.

―Disculpen ―dijo subiendo la mirada― a Onee-chan se le cayó esto mientras se la llevaban ―les tendió una gema color azafrán pequeña y ligeramente ovalada que ella solía llevar en su frente.

El de ojos rosas la puso entre sus manos, la niña se alejó al oír que su madre la llamaba.

―Es la gema de Aisha ―dijo el de ojos ámbar.

―El tío Aladdín se la obsequió en su cumpleaños hace unas semanas ―murmuró apretando con la mano la piedra.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

―Hermano ―frunció el ceño― no dejaré que se lleven a Aisha ¡No importa que pase!

―Así se dice Nathan ―sonrió― ¡Vamos por ella! ¡Vamos a salvarla!

Se dieron una mirada determinada el uno al otro. Fueron acercándose a dónde la mujer les indicó, todo era silencioso. Pero como un rayo en plena tormenta, un grito rasgó la tranquilidad del lugar. Aquella voz era desesperada, era de una mujer.

―Esa voz ―pensó uno de los gemelos alarmado.

Apresuraron el paso manteniendo el sigilo. Se metieron dentro de un callejón oscuro y húmedo, Nassim sacó una daga que tenía escondida... Pero su hermano no lo imitó, se limitó a esperar, después de todo tenía tanta fuerza física como la que su madre tenía. Así que no le era necesario sacar su arma, que era del mismo tipo que la de su hermano. A los primeros pasos no vieron ni escucharon nada. Hasta que...

― ¿Cuánto crees que nos darán por esta?

Al oírlo se escondieron entre unas cajas viejas de madera. Pero no se atrevieron a levantar la vista.

―No lo sé, pero escuché que gente como ella vale mucho... Mírala, su color de pelo no es común y tiene un artefacto mágico,

Hubo un silencio.

―Quizás nos den mil monedas de oro ―dijo con voz pensativa uno de ellos.

―No mí amigo ―lo corrigió― nos darán muchas más... Contémplala bien ¿A quién te suena familiar?

―Dejame ver... ―pausa― ¡Al magi de Balbadd! ¡Por el amor al cielo! ¡Seremos más que ricos!

― ¡Riquísimos!

― ¡Enhorabuena!

Levantaron la vista para ver a los culpables. Eran dos hombres entre los treinta y cuarenta de facciones robustas y ojos sombríos. Aisha estaba tendida en el piso inconsciente. Ellos estaban sentados en dos cajas charlando de las futuras riqueza. De repente la muchacha se levanta poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Los dos se voltearon a verla.

―Oye, despertaste ―dijo uno de ellos.

―Quiero irme a casa ―exigió seriamente.

―Lo lamento, pero no.

― ¿Por qué?

―No te incumbe...

― ¡Dímelo!

Se puso de pie, al ver que no recibía repuesta alguna. Intentó huir.

― ¡Espera escandalosa! ―la tomó de la muñeca y la golpeó en la nuca, provocando que cayera nuevamente inconsciente.

―Ruidosa ―se quejó el otro hombre.

―No veo la hora de deshacernos de ella... ―bajo la mirada para verla desplomada en el suelo.

Tanto Nathan como Nassim, no aguantaron ver esa escena.

― ¡DEJEN A NUESTRA AMIGA! ―gritaron ambos.

Se salieron de su escondite. Los dos bandidos se sobresaltaron al verlos y sacaron sus armas.

― ¿Quiénes son? ―Preguntó uno de ellos.

―Eso no te incumbe ―dijo el de ojos ámbar― solo queremos que suelten a nuestra amiga ―los fulminó con la mirada.

―Bueno, menos charla y más acción entonces ―dijo el otro avanzando hacia ellos.

Intentó golpear a Nathan pero con su mano sostuvo su brazo y lo alejó. Nassim con sumo cuidado de no ser golpeado por el otro bandido, esquivando sus ataques y cada tanto usando su daga. Se acercó a Aisha y la cargó llevándola a unos metros lejos. Parecían estar ganando la contienda. Pero los sorprendieron usando unas cuchillas con algo parecido a un tranquilizante. Ambos tenían un mínimo rasguño, aunque era suficiente para atontarlos.

― ¿Qué es esto Nassim? ―preguntó su hermano.

―No lo sé ―miró a Aisha sobre su hombro― ahora lo que importa es protegerla.

Sus vistas se nublaron y cayeron de rodillas al suelo.

― ¡APARTENSEN! ―gritó una mujer― ¡Yo me ocuparé de estos bastardos!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Salvados_

La persona apartó a los jóvenes, que cayeron al suelo sentados.

―Cuiden a Aisha ―dijo ella.

Luego se acercó a uno de los dos y lo estampó contra la pared. Luego vino su compañero y trató de golpearla. Movió su cabeza, pero estuvo a centímetros de tocarla. Aprovechando el momento, ella agarró el robusto brazo del hombre y lo tiró contra un montón de barriles.

― ¡No van a vencerme tan fácil! ―Exclamó con voz orgullosa.

Luego se volteó a ver a los jóvenes.

―Cuanto han crecido... ―Sonrió.

―Ka...

― ¡Karissa-san! ―Exclamó Nathan.

―Nathan, Nassim ―vio detrás de ellos― Aisha...

Avanzó y se acercó a ella.

―Parece tener heridas leves ―la examinó.

― ¿Cómo supo...? ―Preguntó el de ojos rosas.

―Su padre está en Balbadd... ―Entrecerró sus verdes ojos.

― ¿N-no llegaría por la noche? ―Tartamudeo el de ojos ámbar.

Ella rio un poco.

―Al final pudo regresar antes, yo quise ir con él para visitarlos a ustedes, a Tsuna y los demás... Sphintus y Nyx vinieron con migo, fue un largo viaje desde la capital de Reim... ―caminó hacia adelante y se ubicó delante de ellos.

Se estiró de pies a cabeza.

―Cuando llegamos, Aladdín tuvo un mal presentimiento ―explicó― luego los guardias no dijeron todo... Yo me ofrecí a buscarlos mientras él iba por Alibaba y los demás.

―Nuestros padres nos matarán ―admitió Nassim.

―Claro ―rio― después de esto les espera un gran sermón...

Ninguno dijo nada.

―Pero los quieren, hacen lo que hacen para protegerlos ―los miró cálidamente― perdieron mucho en el pasado.

Ese comentario los asombró.

―Por eso quieren hacer lo posible para que ustedes estén a salvo, quieren proteger lo más importante que tienen. Yo también quiero hacerlo ―su voz mostró fortaleza.

Los gemelos sentían con aquellas palabras una mezcla de asombro y felicidad, miraban perplejos a la de ojos verdes. Quien sin demora se percató que alguien se le acercaba.

― ¡No cantes tan fácil victoria! ―Gritó el otro hombre.

Ella elevó su pierna y la impactó en el estómago del bandido, se reincorporó y sacó su daga.

―Lo siento, continuaremos nuestra charla cuando termine con este ―sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría, entonces sacó un colgante que sostenía un frasco con un líquido transparente. Mientras retrocedía esquivando la navaja, intentaba abrir la pequeña botella. Cuando lo logró, tiró la tapa y tomó su contenido. Lanzó el frasco con rapidez y se dejó atacar. Pero no fue tan ingenua, la vaina le rozó la mejilla de la cara produciéndole un corte.

― ¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene un tranquilizante! ―le advirtió uno de los jóvenes.

―Puedo manejar esto ―bufó.

― ¿Qué? ―retrocedió― ¿No funcionó? ―miró su espada extrañado.

Se detuvo y la examinó, ella muy enfadada la pateó quitándosela de la mano.

― ¿No querrás que use mi espada? ¿No? ―acercó su mano a su arma―. Sabes... Este truco ya lo conozco.

Asustado retrocedió al ver que se aproximaba a él. Lo tomó por el cuello de sus ropas y lo acercó.

― ¿Quién te envió?

―N-no lo sé.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Dímelo ―exigió.

―En serio no lo sé, solo debíamos llevárnosla... Te lo juro... ―su rostro parecía estar asustado.

Se quedó en silencio.

―Sabes algo más que me ocultas ¡Dímelo! ―acercó nuevamente su mano a la espada que poseía.

Eso lo aterró.

―Está bien, está bien ―dijo alterado― solo sabemos que nuestro cliente firmó la petición con la letra K.

― ¿K? ―lo miró confundida.

Se quedó pensando, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, de repente un pensamiento la inquietó.

― ¡Kayson! ―se dijo a sus adentros.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su costado, se sentía tibio y tuvo la sensación de algo líquido corriendo a partir de ahí hasta su pierna.

― ¡KARISSA! ―gritaron los gemelos que aún estaban inmóviles.

― ¿¡Qué diablos!? ―se miró a donde le dolía.

El hombre tenía enterrado un cuchillo en el costado del abdomen de ella. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al piso. Comenzó a toser una y otra vez, con su mano cubrió la herida y con la otra se tapó la boca con la que escupía sangre. Temblorosa intentó agarrar su espada pero él le pisó la mano impidiéndole ello.

―Tonta, tonta, serás general en Balbadd pero eres ingenua y orgullosa.

―Me lo han dicho ―rio forzosamente― no es un golpe bajo ―sonrió.

Agarró el arma de la mujer y la apuntó hacía ella.

― ¡Morirás! ―la aproximó hacia ella.

Los hermanos hicieron un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Pero alguien se les adelantó para salvarla. Entre la espada y ella había alguien más que detuvo el arma con un bastón de oro. Estaba entre ambos deteniendo con sus fuerzas el ataque.

―No dejaré que dañes a Kari-chan ―dijo.

―Tsuna ―murmuró― viniste...

Ella soltó una risa mirándola sobre se hombro.

―Cómo no hacerlo, los guardias me dijeron todo y Aladdín estaba muy preocupando. Corrí en seguida por miedo a esto ―explicó.

―Gracias ―apenas le quedaban fuerzas para hablar.

―Mejor calla, que hablando gastarás energía que vas a necesitar...

El bandido las miraba confundido.

― ¿Otra más? ―Arqueó una ceja― bueno... Puedo llevármelas a las tres y dárselas a mi empleador.

Soltó una carcajada.

―Sueña con eso ―le dijo la maga.

Con fuerza alejó la vaina de ambas con su báculo. Ayudó a Karissa a levantarse y comenzó a curar sus heridas.

― ¿No van a pelear?

No respondieron.

―Será más fácil entonces ―sonrió de forma torcida― seguro las vendo a un buen precio ―las examinó.

Unos pasos en seco se escucharon. Una persona se acercó a Aisha y la levantó, aún estaba inconsciente. La miro a ella, luego a las dos mujeres. Luego dijo:

―Ni se te ocurra ponerles las manos encima de nuevo ―le lanzó una mirada muy seria.

Este lo considero como un descaro.

― ¿¡Quién te crees que eres maldito!?

Su acompañante por fin recuperó el conocimiento. Temeroso miró de quién se trataba.

―Espera, míralo bien ―le dijo asustado.

Se dio cuenta.

― ¡El Magi!

―En vivo y en directo tontos ―alzó la voz Karissa.

Hizo un gesto de dolor luego de eso.

― ¡Kari-chan! Debes estar quieta ―la sermoneó.

―L-lo lamento ―se disculpó― era el momento perfecto para insultarlos.

En ese momento los hermanos comenzaron a recuperar su movilidad. Se pusieron de pie apenas pudieron y fueron a donde estaba el magi.

―Tío Aladdín, gracias al cielo que vino ―dijo Nathan aliviado.

Él sonrió y les dijo:

―Lo importante es que están bien.

Los dos miraron apenados a su amiga.

― ¿Pero Aisha? ―preguntó Nassim.

―Solo está inconsciente, no es grave.

Suspiraron aliviados. Luego se voltearon a ver poco complacidos a los causantes de todo. Temerosos retrocedieron unos pasos.

―No-nosotros... ―dijo uno.

― ¡Mejor nos vamos! ―exclamó el otro.

Ambos rieron e intentaron retirarse, pero Karissa los detuvo.

―Estaré herida pero aún puedo molerlos a golpes ¿saben?

Los dos quedaron impactados.

― El pasado es el pasado, dejémoslo atrás... ¿S-sin rencores? ―propuso uno tratando de estrecharle la mano.

Ella sonrió forzosamente. Tsuna se acercó a su esposo y le dijo al oído:

―Estos dos no terminarán bien...

Negó con la cabeza.

―Me temo que no ―suspiró― Karissa ya está enojada...

―Les deseo las mejores de las suertes ―insinuó ella imaginando lo que pasaría.

De repente la hija de ambos comenzó a moverse. Su padre la acostó en el piso y ella abrió sus ojos, sentándose luego.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Mamá, papá? ―preguntó confundida, miró a su alrededor― ¿Por qué Karissa-chan está golpeando a esos hombres? ―dijo señalando a los tres.

Los dos se miraron y rieron. Karissa estaba ocupada cumpliendo lo que ella misma había dicho, estaba mostrándoles un gran mundo de dolor a esos dos.

―No te preocupes por eso hija ―sonrió su madre― solo les está dando su merecido.

―Ya pasó todo ―agregó su padre.

Trató de moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

―Quédate quieta ―le dijo amablemente la maga― falta poco para que termine de tratar tus heridas.

Unos minutos después la de Reim detuvo la paliza con una sonrisa triunfante.

― ¡AHORA QUIENES SON LOS TONTOS! ―gritó entre carcajadas.

―Karissa-san ―murmuró Nassim.

―No tiene remedio ―dijo su hermano completando la frase.

Los dos hombres estaban atados de manos y pies, cual cerdos, con muchos moretones tanto en sus caras como en sus cuerpos.

― ¡OTRA VEZ HE VENCIDO! ―alzó los brazos con satisfacción.

Aunque su cuerpo aún le dolía así que se quejó del mismo malestar, se sentó en el piso y contempló orgullosa a esos bandidos.

Quienes la miraban comenzaron a reír. La muchacha se puso de pie cuando empezó a sentirse bien. Ubicó la mirada a sus amigos y se les aproximó.

― ¡Aisha! ―exclamaron al unísono.

―Na-chan, Nath-chan ―los miró con alegría.

Ambos suspiraron.

―Estás bien ―dijo Nathan calmadamente.

―Chicos ―los miró con angustia― tenía miedo ―les comentó temblando.

Al verla, no pudieron evitar abrazarla.

―Siempre estaremos para cuando nos necesites ―dijo el de ojos rosas.

―Somos los mejores amigos, siempre, siempre estaremos juntos ―agregó el de ojos ámbar.

La joven entrecerró sus ojos azules y sonrió tranquilamente diciendo:

―No importa lo que pase, nadie nos separará ―murmuró respirando hondo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _La idea_

―Fue muy arriesgado niños ―dijo el rey severamente― siempre deben estar con su escolta ―se cruzó de brazos.

Detrás de él estaba su esposa en silencio y al otro lado Karissa con las manos tras la espalda. Los gemelos mantenían la mirada baja sin decir nada.

―Nassim, Nathan ―dijo su madre dando un paso adelante― fue peligroso lo que pasó, muy peligroso. Los vendedores de esclavos son muy peligrosos e ilegales ―les informó.

―La abolición a la esclavitud lo establece al pie de la letra, no se puede poner en esclavitud a ningún individuo ―alzó la voz la de Reim― así que el hecho de que buscaran a Aisha es más que serio.

― ¿Está bien ella? ―preguntó preocupado Nathan.

―Sus padres están con ella, Sphintus se encargó de tratar sus heridas… vamos.

Asintieron y siguieron a los tres a la habitación donde ella estaba. Antes de entrar consideraron tocar la puerta pero se detuvieron, se escuchaban la voz del magi.

― ¿Estás segura de lo que dijeron ellos? ―su tono mostraba preocupación.

―S-sí, e-ellos dijeron que le sería útil a cierta persona ―tartamudeó.

―Aladdín, esto es serio ―dijo Tsuna igual de preocupada.

― ¿Nunca mencionaron a alguien con la inicial K?

―N-no que yo sepa ―respondió insegura…― pero ahora que lo recuerdo ―dijo luego de pensar unos momentos― mencionaron que su empleador firmaba con esa inicia, un hombre se lo dijo a la tía Karissa ―explicó.

―Aladdín ¿No creerás que sea? ―dijo al instante la mujer con voz asustada.

Los que escuchaban tras la puerta comenzaron a preocuparse y además los dos jóvenes estaban muy confundidos sobre lo que esa _K_ significaba realmente para sus padres. Entonces Karissa tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió entrando a la habitación.

―Tsuna cálmate, no es él, está muerto ―dijo ella apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella―. Y si fuera así, en este palacio la protegeremos, de eso no te preocupes ―agregó determinadamente.

―Kari-chan ―bajó la mirada, respiró hondo y exhaló.

Los otro cuatro pasaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

―Hola ―dijo Aisha en voz tímida.

―Hola ―le devolvieron el saludo― nos alegramos de que estés bien ―dijeron los gemelos acercándose a ella, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Los cinco adultos intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos, captando la curiosidad de los jóvenes.

―Miren ―carraspeó el magi― me temo que tal vez no podrán hacer el viaje que estuvieron planeando.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―exclamaron los tres― ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Ellos se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta.

―No sabemos qué peligro es el que nos asecha, pero va tras Aisha y parece que no van a parar hasta obtenerla ―explicó Morgiana.

―No sabemos quién fue el que llamó a esos tipos, es demasiado arriesgado dejarlos ir solos por el mundo ¿Saben? ―Karissa se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba―. Tampoco podemos arriesgarnos en mandarlos a ustedes dos de viaje dejando a Aisha en el palacio ―reparó en los gemelos―. Si las personas responsables de esto son quienes creemos no dudamos de que los capturen a ustedes y hagan algún tipo de extorción para que entreguemos a Aisha. Ella es un magi como su padre, imaginen qué cosas pasarían si los malos la tienen en su poder…

Los tres jóvenes contemplaban en shock a la de Reim por sus palabras.

―Ups, creo que fui demasiado dura ¿No? ―dijo algo dudosa.

―Karissa, la próxima modera tus palabras ―suspiró el magi.

―Bueno ―tosió un poco― ellos deben saber la verdad, esto es lo que pasa en este mundo, así fueron las cosas y siguen siendo así ―impuso con voz firme.

―P-pero debe haber una forma de no suspender el viaje, llevamos tanto tiempo planeándolo ―interrumpió Aisha algo desconcertada.

Todos ellos negaron con la cabeza.

―El viaje queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso… ―dijo Alibaba bajando la mirada.

―No nos queda otra, por favor comprendan ―acotó Tsuna con voz calmada.

Ellos seguían sin decir nada, solo tenían la mirada baja.

―Mejor dejémoslos solos ―dijo Mor dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos la siguieron y salieron del lugar.

―No puedo creerlo ―murmuró Nathan apretando los puños.

―Después de tantos años de planearlo, nos dicen que no en el último momento ―Nassim frunció el ceño.

―Esto es mi culpa ―pensó Aisha― si no me hubiera alejado ―dijo en voz baja.

Los gemelos la miraron de repente.

― ¿No pensarás echarte la culpa de esto? ―le preguntaron.

Ella asintió.

―Tal vez así los dejen ir al menos a ustedes ―dijo juntando sus manos sobre su regazo―. A mí me queda mucho que aprender de papá, ser un verdadero magi es algo difícil de lograr ¿No creen? ―los miró con aire de tristeza― necesito tiempo para saber más de lo que soy ―dijo apretando los puños―. Estará todo un poco solitario sin ustedes pero con Hikari-chan nos divertiremos ―sonrió levemente.

― ¿Hikari-chan? ¿Quién es? ―interrogaron.

―Es una amiga ―explicó con pocos detalles.

Hubo un gran silencio en medio de su plática.

―No te dejaremos sola ―dijeron juntos.

― ¿Eh? ―impresionada los miró.

―Que no te dejaremos sola Aisha, eres nuestra más querida amiga ―aclaró Nathan.

―Además, la tía Karissa dijo que ni a nosotros dos solos nos dejan ir al viaje así que no te preocupes ―agregó Nassim sonriendo ligeramente.

Ella sonrió un poco.

―Supongo ―suspiró― después de todo ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

Los dos asintieron.

―Aunque no puedo consentir lo que acaba de pasar, tantos años soñando con esto para que lo cancelen todo… Me da rabia ―frunció el ceño el de ojos ámbar.

Los tres quedaron pensativos un rato pensando una situación al problema que se les había presentado.

― ¿Y si nos vamos igual? ―propuso Nassim.

Los dos lo miraron extrañados.

―No es una mala idea hermano ―se frotó la barbilla con la mano.

―Pero, ¿nuestros padres qué harán? ―interrumpió Aisha.

―Seguro nos buscarán, pero vale la pena intentar hacer nuestro sueño realidad ¿No? ―respondió Nathan sonriendo.

― ¡Así les demostraremos que podemos cuidarnos solos! ¡Ellos lo aprendieron todo allá afuera! ¿Por qué nosotros no podríamos hacerlo? ―acotó el de ojos ámbar determinadamente.

― ¿Aisha qué opinas? ¿Vienes? ―le preguntaron.

Ella al principio vaciló un poco al pensar en las demás personas, pero luego comenzó a pensar en lo que ella sentía y decidió escuchar a su corazón.

― ¡Voy con ustedes! ―exclamó.

Los gemelos sonrieron con ella en ese momento.

― ¿Cuándo iremos? ―preguntó la de ojos azul intenso.

Los dos quedaron pensativos con su pregunta, pero al instante contestó uno de ellos.

―Hoy después de medianoche, cuando nuestros padres ya se hayan ido a dormir.

Aisha asintió, luego se puso de pie y buscó entre sus cosas, de un cajón sacó dos gemas rojas en forma de romboide.

― ¿Qué son? ―le preguntaron.

Ella miró las gemas y sonrió.

―Son unos artefactos mágicos que papá me enseño a hacer ―explicó― van a ser útiles en nuestro viaje.

― ¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó Nassim.

―Porque estos artefactos al ponerlos en tus brazos evitan que el rukh me entregue magoi cuando uso magia. Si el problema es que vague por el mundo como un magi, si uso estas gemas me convertiré una maga común ―. Hizo una pausa, dejando las gemas sobre la cama―. Cuando dejemos Balbadd me las pondré…

Después de aquello decidieron platicar un poco más sobre los demás detalles y después ir a preparar lo esencial para el viaje sin levantar sospecha alguna. No hablaron sobre lo que había ocurrido de nuevo con sus padres, ellos actuaron como siempre. Lo cual los alivió, pero Aladdín sentía que algo raro pasaba y no estaba del todo en calma.

La noche cayó sin demora, era un precioso día de luna llena. El cielo nocturno que cubría al reino de Balbadd les indicaba a sus ciudadanos que ya era hora de descansar. En el palacio todo era silencio, los guardias comenzaban las rondas nocturnas. Aisha, Nathan y Nassim comenzaron a tomar sus cosas y subir a la azotea del palacio para luego irse de ese lugar. Los tres subieron cubiertos por la magia de la muchacha que los hacía invisibles. Ya arriba, echaron un vistazo al cielo estrellado y a las casas cubiertas por la luz blanca de la luna y sus acompañantes estelares.

― ¡Asombroso! ―silbó Nathan emocionado.

―Shhh ―dijeron los otros dos con sus dedos índices sobre sus labios―. No alces la voz ―murmuraron.

Asintió algo dudoso.

―Está bien, está bien… Ahora nos vamos ―dijo con cierto fastidio el de ojos rosas.

Aisha tomó su turbante y lo desplegó, los gemelos se subieron junto con el equipaje. No viajaban con mucha carga, cada uno tenía una bolsa con sus pertenencias más destacadas. La joven magi permanecía viendo la luna que coronaba el cielo, suspiró y comenzó a pensar en las aventuras que les depararían.

Pero…

Había algo que estaba mal, no sabía qué era, pero lo sentía…

―Aisha, Aisha ―llamaron ellos― ¿Vienes o qué? ―ambos le tendieron sus manos― ¿No vas abandonar ahora, o sí?

Ella salió de sus pensamientos con rapidez, movió su cabeza y los miró a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos.

― ¡Sí, vamos! ―les estrechó la mano, subió y después se colocó frente a los otros dos chicos.

― ¡Vamos a ver el mundo! ¿Qué cosas nos esperarán a partir de ahora? ―acotó con emoción Nassim.

― ¿Quién sabe, hermano? ―contestó su hermano viendo como la alfombra se despegaba del suelo.

La muchacha soltó una pequeña risa y dijo sonriente:

―No importa a donde vayamos, mientras estemos juntos superaremos lo que sea ―sonrió más― además, si necesitamos una guía ¡Hikari-chan puede darnos una mano, ella sabe todo sobre este mundo!

Los dos miraron extrañados y preguntaron por esta Hikari-chan de la que no sabían nada.

―Es alguien que les presentaré si llega la ocasión ―les dijo como respuesta.

La alfombra tomó velocidad y comenzó a alejarse derecho al horizonte.


End file.
